Truth and Conception
by Genie27
Summary: When Lucy stumbles on to one of Simon's secrets, only the eyes will tell the truth. But the eyes lie.


I have never done this before! So please don't be upset if it is bad, I am trying my best. And this is supposed to take place now, like in the 5th season. It's supposed to be like one of the episodes, but I just stayed focused on one story plot deal. And I just added the extra stuff so it wouldn't be too boring and you can't tell what is going on cause you can't see what it happening.. (Well.. duh) It doesn't have emotions at all in it so It is hard to think it is good at all without seeing how I think the actors would react so it is probably really bad.. hehe.. And eventually I will weave in other story lines with the other characters but I am too busy with school right now to do so! (7th grade is hard, hehe)  
  
  
It was an ordinary school day. Long hours of boredom, tests, and teachers with bad breath. When the final bell rang, kids would sigh as they marked the days left until summer.   
  
"Please, Simon. Please," a girl was begging him. "Please!"   
"Alright, alright," the young blonde replied. While they gave each other a quick hug, Simon looked over the girl's shoulders to see Lucy doing the same thing. They smiled at each other. They all said their good byes and Lucy and Simon walked to the car together. "Who was that?" Lucy asked.   
"Oh some girl," Simon replied innocently. "Who was that?" Simon questioned Lucy with a mysterious look on his face.  
"Oh some guy," she replied jokingly. They both entered the car and were on their way home.  
  
Later that night Simon was doing an essay and needed to cite a quote from Taming of the Shrew. As he was walking down the stairs to the kitchen, he walked into Lucy.  
"Do you have the book Taming of the Shrew? I thought I saw you with it," Simon asked her.  
"Yeah, I am reading it for English. It's on my nightstand if you want to borrow it."  
"Thanks." Simon put his gears in reverse and walked back up the stairs to get the book.  
  
Later that night Simon was acting nervous. It was almost midnight and Simon was still up pacing in his bedroom, it looked as though he has done this before. He looked at his watch and exited his room. He tiptoed down the stairs still looking at his watch. He looked both ways before opening the door, in fear of being caught. The door opened silently and revealed the girl from school on the other side. In her hand was her backpack. Simon welcomed her. "I'll be out by 5, I promise," she whispered.  
  
Lucy was fidgeting in her room trying her best not to wake Ruthie. Her nightstand was a mess and there were papers all over the floor. "I know I put that book right here," she said quietly. She had just remembered her homework for English class. "Simon," she finally said under her breath. She made her way quietly down the stairs and opened Simon's bedroom door. When she looked inside her jaw dropped and suddenly she forgot all about the book.  
  
It was the next day after school. Simon, Lucy and Ruthie were already home and Matt and Robbie were out. Simon decided to take a break from his homework and get a snack. Annie was blocking his way to the fridge. "What's this?" She asked Simon as she held a bra up in front of his face.  
"A bra," he says as he laughs.   
"Whose is it?"  
"It's probably Lucy's."  
"She says it's not hers."  
"Is it yours?"  
"No."  
"Then I don't know whose it-"  
"I found it under your bed, Simon."  
"Well it's not mine," Simon said hesitantly as he ran up the stairs.  
Lucy was hiding in the hallway of the kitchen. "Mom, I think I need to tell you something."  
  
Simon ran into Eric in the hall. "Simon, I need to ask you something. Does an Lisa Warner go to your school?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"Oh, her mom called and said she has been missing the last couple of days. Has she been going to school?"  
"Yeah, I saw her today."  
"Do you know where she has been?"  
"I promised." Simon ran into his room and slammed the door.  
  
Eric was entering his office and Annie stopped him. "Do you know what are son has been doing?" Annie was screaming at her husband. "Our son has been sneaking a girl into this house and letting her sleep in his bed! And what do you suppose they could be doing in that bed? Huh? Huh?"  
"What say that again?"  
"Say it again? What part did you not understand?"  
"I better go talk to Simon."   
"Yes, you go do that!" Annie drags her self to the living room and sinks into the couch.  
  
Eric knocks on Simon's door and enters his room. "What's wrong?" Simon asks.  
"I think it is about time you tell me the truth about Lisa Warner."  
  
Thirty minutes later Eric comes down the stairs. Annie jumps up. "You will not believe how lucky we are to have a son like Simon," the reverend says as he steps into his office. Annie throws her hands up into the air with a confused look on her face.  
  
The next day the doorbell rings. Eric opens the door to find a middle-aged women standing on the doormat. "Come in, Mrs. Warner."  
"Thank you," she says kindly. She turns her face to reveal an ugly bruise on her cheek.  
"Did he -"? Eric says, making a gesture towards his face.  
"Yes," Mrs. Warner replies quickly.  
"He needs help Rev. Camden. Put him in an institution a hospital, just help him."  
"I know a place that will help him with his abuse. I have made calls and there is a spot open for him if you are willing to let him go."  
"Anything that will take me and Lisa out of pain," she says as a tear strolls down her cheek.  
  
  
Later that day the doorbell rings again. This time Eric opens the door to find Lisa. "I'll go get Simon," he says immediately. But she stops him before he can turn away. "Thank you Rev. Camden. Thank you so much." She gives him a quick hug and then Simon comes down stairs to greet her. "Are you ready?" he says.   
"Yes, but before we go I think your mom has something of mine." Annie appears from the doorway and says, "It's on that table there." She points to a little end table by the door. Lisa picks up her bra and stuffs it into her back pocket. She mouths a thank you. Simon offers her his arm and escorts her out the door.  
"Were you scared?" Simon asks as they walk down the street.  
"Yes, he scared me. Every time he came home at night and it hurt, too and it just- Simon thank you." She stops walking and turns to Simon. "Even though you only helped me escape for a couple of dies, you still took some of the pain away. You're a great guy Simon Camden." She leans in for a gentle kiss.  
"If you want to go out sometime to the pool hall or something, that would be great," Simon asks.  
"I would love, too." She leans in for another kiss, but this one was twice as meaningful as the last.  
  
  



End file.
